


For She Is Camelot

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...maybe time traveling to Camelot wasn't so great of an idea." Liam smirked.<br/>"Shut up, Liam!" The pack snapped in unison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For She Is Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this..

The pack we're surrounded by trees, lots of trees. Stiles knew they weren't in Beacon Hills because the air felt weird. Unfamiliar. 

"Look!" Kira pointed at a figure in the distance. "We could ask where we are." 

"Or not." Stiles suggested. "I'll just zap us back." 

Stiles stretched his hands before him. Sparks shot down his arms. Before he could say the spell he was pinned against a very tall tree. 

"Who are you?" The person Kira spotted was edging closer. 

"Shit." Scott hissed under his breath. 

"Let him go!" Malia growled, her fangs and claws extracting. 

The guy seemed unfazed, he flicked his hand and Malia joined Stiles on the tree. "Who's next?" 

"We aren't here to cause trouble." Jordan reasoned. "We were trying to go hime." 

"With magic? Near Camelot?" The stranger raised an eyebrow. "It's like you're asking for execution!" 

"So we aren't lost." Lydia cheered. 

"What do you seek from Camelot?" Asked the guy. 

"Nothing much." Lydia responded. "I just want to see it." 

"I can arrange that." He nodded. "But, as long as you keep out of trouble. If you are trouble, being pinned against that tree will seem like child's play. " 

"What's your name?" Mason asked. 

"Merlin." 

"No way!" Stiles shouted from the tree. "That's awesome." 

"Thank you?" Merlin looked generally confused. 

"Are you the Merlin? Like the guy who helps King Arthur?" Liam asked. 

"How'd you know that?" Merlin stepped forward. 

"We'll explain that bit later. I'm Scott McCall." Scott extended his hand. Merlin took it politely. "She's Kira." 

"I'm Lydia and he's my boyfriend Jordan." The couple waved. 

"We are Liam and Mason." Liam gestured from himself to his best friend. 

"Those two are Stiles and Malia." Jordan pointed in their direction. "They're really great people. So, can you take them down?" 

"Oh, yes." Merlin whispered a few words, Stiles and Malia came crashing down. 

"We're good." Malia assured the pack. 

"Now, that all is settled." Merlin rubbed his hands together. "Time to get back to Camelot. Before we do, don't mention magic. Or that you it I happened to do it." 

"Why?" Asked Malia. 

"Where are you from? Everyone knows magic is outlawed here in Camelot." Merlin said with a huff. "It's ridiculous, I know." 

"Do you think we'll see the king?" Mason asked in wonder. 

"Of course." Merlin chuckled. "I am the  personal manservant to the king." 

The walk was about ten minutes, Merlin answered a few questions Lydia wanted to learn about. The other marveled at the lower town. 

"If Arthur happens to ask, you're all from Ealdor." Merlin instructed. "It's the village where I grew up." 

"Merlin!" A guy walked up to them. 

"Gwaine, hello." Merlin smiled. 

"You weren't at practice this morning. I thought you've fallen ill." 

"Ill? Me? Pfft, I'm a warrior." Merlin puffed his chest. 

"Sure you are." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Who are they?" 

"Friends from Ealdor." Merlin lied easily. 

"It's great to see Merlin had friends." 

"Shut up, Gwaine." Merlin shoved him. "We need to carry on." 

"That was Gwaine, he's very kind once you get to know him." Merlin stopped. "Before we enter the castle we must mend your odd nudity." 

"We aren't naked." Malia said bluntly.

"I'm afraid that you are." Merlin sighed. "Life must be real different where you're from." 

"You have no idea." Stiles mumbled. 

"Luckily, I know where we can find gowns." Merlin lead them to a small room around the castle. "These dresses belonged to the lady Morgana." 

"Arthur's sister?" Kira asked. "Wouldnt she mind?" 

"Yes and no. Morgana no longer lives here. She's hellbent on killing Arthur lately." Merlin handed a deep green to Lydia, a red to Kira and a navy blue to Malia. "You must tell me where you are from." 

"The future." Scott answered. "I know it may be hard to believe but it's true." 

"I believe you." Merlin said in awe. "I mean, since I moved to Camelot myself I began believing in almost anything. Ask the dragon." 

"There's a dragon?" They all gasped. 

"Well yes. Now we will leave the woman to get dressed." Merlin showed the guys out. 

"Merlin!" A blond man shouted. 

"Sire," Merlin met him half way. 

"Where have you been all morning?" 

"Herb collecting for that disease that's spreading through town." Merlin raised his basket. "I needed the correct ones. People's lives are at stake." 

"It's good to see you weren't off just picking flowers for fun." Arthur smirked. 

"No, Arthur." Merlin grinned. "I wouldn't dare create daisy chains without you." 

"Who are these men, Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

"They are friends from Ealdor." Merlin said. 

"They dress odd." 

"I'll tend to that, my lord." Merlin said. "That's Scott, Jordan, Liam, Mason, and Stiles." 

"Welcome to Camelot." Arthur greeted. 

"Kneel." Merlin hissed under his breath. 

"Your highness." The pack kneeled awkwardly. 

The girls exited the room, they all looked beautiful in Merlin's opinion. "They are also from Ealdor. Lydia, Kira, and Malia." 

Arthur kissed their hands. "Welcome to Camelot." 

Lydia noticed Merlin fidget, a smirk creeped across her features. "Thank you, my lord." 

"Yes, thank you." Kira smiled. 

"What they said." Malia said lifelessly. 

Arthur locked eyes with her before throwing his head back with laughter. "You are funny." 

"She sure is, and mine." Stiles chided. 

"My apologies." Arthur said. "Your wife is lovely." 

"We're not-" Lydia shot them a look. They both shut up. 

"Thank you." Stiles smiled. 

"I have an audience to attend soon. It'll give me great pleasure if you join me." Arthur told them. 

"We will, thank you." Lydia curtsied. 

Arthur retreated into the castle. Merlin faced the pack. "I trust you all to behave. I must tend to my duties." 

Once Merlin disappeared, Lydia said "We are married to our partners. If we say we are just hooking up we'll be treated like sluts. Not that I care of what they say, but we don't want them treating Merlin badly for allowing us into Camelot." 

"Do you think they're together?" Kira asked Lydia. "Arthur and Merlin?" 

"Oh yes." Lydia smirked. "I do." 

"What's there to do around here?" Mason asked. 

"Is there any chance I can connect to WIFI?" Liam sighed. "I need to Snap chat this place." 

"I don't think pulling out our phones is a smart idea." Jordan commented. 

"Hi, I'm Gwen." A dark skinned girl approached them. "Merlin asked me to show you around the castle." 

"That's very kind of you." Scott smiled. 

Inside was breathtaking, Kira fought the urge to take pictures. She concluded she'll do it alone, before they leave. 

"It's beautiful." Malia announced. 

"It is." Gwen agreed. "Merlin told me you are attending the kings court. I'll escort you, it's to begin." 

"Best room." Mason said cheerfully. 

"Many would agree." Gwen told him. 

Arthur was sitting on his throne, Merlin was standing to his right. 

"Do the servants regularly stand beside the throne?" Stiles asked Gwen. 

"No, Merlin is a special case." Gwen blushed. 

"I see." Lydia mused. 

"What can I help you with?" Arthur's voice boomed. 

"My Lord, I caught this man using magic." A townsfolk said. 

"Is that true?" Arthur asked the accused man. 

"Y-yes. No harm was done, I only created a fire. My lord my children were freezing." The man explained. 

"A family of sorcerers." The farmer cried out. "Potential danger." 

"Children aren't dangerous." Arthur shot back. 

"And neither am I, Sire." 

"Creating a fire for heat." Arthur announced for all to hear. "An innocent act for a great cause. This man is declared innocent and free to go." 

The audience gasped. Even Merlin looked surprised. 

"That man's magic is harmless." Arthur continued. "Magic is a tool, like a sword. The power is within it's beholder. To use it for a great cause or for mortal suffrage. I believe this man meant no harm." 

The audience cheered for his ruling. Gwen looked back at them. "This is a celebration, magic has never been declared innocent." 

"Court is dismissed." A knight declared. 

People feld the court. Lydia followed Gwen and the others. Once everyone cleared she glanced back. Arthur was holding Merlin in his arms. Lydia left them at that. 

"Careful there, my lady." A huge man spoke. 

"It's alright. I'm not hurt." Lydia assured. 

"I'm glad." He smiled politely. 

"I must be off," Lydia excused herself from the giant man. 

Lydia saw a shadowy figure lurking around the court. Lydia edged closer to the person on question. It was a girl. Morgana, Lydia concluded if anything she knows is correct.  

"My gown!" Morgana hissed as soon as her eyes landed on Lydia. 

"Shit," She cursed. 

"Return it to me!" Morgana screeched. 

"Never!" She yelled. Lydia figured if Morgana wanted to make a scene, she'll make sure everyone witnesses it. 

"I will end you, you thief!" Morgana gripped Lydia's wrist, her nails breaking her skin. 

"Scott!" She called over her shoulder. "Anybody!" 

 "There isn't anybody within hearing range." 

"Within human range no. Superhuman? Absolutely." 

As if on cue, the pack came to the rescue. They had extracted their fangs and claws. Morgana flinched with fear. Scott howled before charging at her. 

"You heathen." Morgana shouted at him. 

"Leave Lydia alone." Scott inched closer. "Or you'll lose that hand." 

"You don't frighten me-" 

"Morgana!" Arthur called to her drawing his sword. 

"Take care of those beasts brother, they're a bigger threat." Morgana smirked. 

"Guards! Arrest them all!" 

Knights corned them them from every angle. Scott his retracted his claws and fangs. "Liam, Malia! Stop!" 

Neither of them stopped. Liam tossed a knight across the room and Malia broke a few arms. Kira fought a few with her katana. 

"Scott! Make them stop!" Merlin begged. 

Stiles lit up and stuck Morgana with lightning. Both Jordan and Mason we're nowhere to be seen. 

"Enough!" Arthur shouted. 

The entire hall fell silent, everyone's attention fell to Arthur. He walked over to his unconscious muderous sister. 

"Take these people to the dungeons." Arthur spat before leaving the scene. 

They were all tossed into the dungeons. Scott peered through the small window. People were gatgering large sticks. Scott figured they were about to be barbaque. 

"...Maybe time traveling to Camelot wasn't so great of an idea." Liam smirked. 

"Shut up, Liam!" The pack snapped in unison. 

 Merlin showed up a hour later. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to get killed?" 

"No." Malia assured. "We were saving our friend." 

"With lightning? I'm front of the entire kingdom? You're all insane!" 

"Where's Jordan?" Lydia asked. 

"And Mason." Added Liam. 

"They're well." Merlin sighed. "I'm not sure if you'll be. You left Arthur no choice but to execute you." 

"You can fix that, right?" Stiles looked at Merlin with pleading eyes. "We didn't start it."

"Pfft, you sound like a child." Merlin glared. "This is a very bad situation you're putting me in. But I'll help you."

"How?" 

"I'm going to help you escape." 

"You can't talk sense into him?" Kira asked. 

"No, I've told him you were harmless. He believed me and you put all those knights into the infirmary! His knights!" 

"I'm sorry." Malia said half heartedly. 

"Merlin? I knew you'll be here." Arthur said. 

"Arthur, I.." Merlin's voice trailed off. 

"Hush, I'm here to help them escape." Arthur explained. 

"What? Why?" Scott asked confused. 

"Don't ask why, Scott. Just let him do it." Stiles told his best friend. 

"They caught Morgana." Arthur sighed. "She's created much more destruction then these people." 

"Arthur.." Merlin smiled. "Thank you." 

"Jordan and Mason are awaiting outside with horses." Arthur told as he unlocked the door. "Be careful." 

They all rushed out, just like the king said Parrish and Mason were waiting. Scott faced the two "Thank you so much." 

"Don't mention it." Merlin responded as Arthur said "Don't come back." 

"We won't." Stiles promised. 

They each took a horse and fled into the woods. Merlin faced Arthur "I'll go ring the warning bell." 

"They weren't really from Ealdor, right?" 

"Right." Merlin said. 

"I just hope they return safely to wherever they came from." 

"Yeah. Wherever they came from." 

"Merlin?" 

"Sire?" 

"You brought in potentially dangerous people and didn't care to tell me." 

"No, sire. I wouldn't dare." 

Arthur chased after Merlin back into the castle with no real intention of hurting but kissing him instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this..


End file.
